Esra Amaldris
Esra Amaldris (アマルドリス・エスラ Amarudorisu Esura), known as the Sentinel Hero "Papillonelle" (見張りのヒーローパピロネル Mihari no Hīrō Papironeru), is a student from Class-BEP in Académie d'entraînement. Appearance Esra is known among her friends for her stunning beauty, and it's no secret that her eyes do most of the job. There's something that lies beneath the intriguing aquamarine color of her irises, something sharp and calculating beyond this seemingly sweet, straight gaze. Most of her entourage tends not to notice this subtle wickedness due to her soft features and warm aura, but it appears to be quite evident when looked upon by keenly intelligent people. It has yet nothing to do with her tan Personality Esra is perhaps the laziest person in her class. Having been gifted with high intelligence, a practical quirk and enough money to never have to earn anything through hard work, on top of never having been expected to do anything particularly demanding, she hardly ever gives anything her all and satisfies herself with average results and grades. She’s always extremely laid back and detached from her surroundings, lacking the determination and empathy her peers usually possess. She isn’t held back by any mental block, like lack of confidence in herself or fear of getting closer, something that would justify the distance she puts between her and others, but rather is disinterested by emotional attachment, considering it futile and too time consuming. In fact, she treats her classmates somewhat harshly, ignoring them when they speak, stealing their ideas or, overall, driving them away with her brash, blunt and cynical comments. Nobody usually wants to be paired with her in group projects or during training since she tends to nitpick and point out mistakes tactlessly, while she makes twice as much faults. She’s cunning, sarcastic and sassy, always pulling out cheap tactics and uses inverted psychology to get out of trouble and because of all of that, she’s one of the most unlikable students of her class. Quirk and Abilities Quirk Wings of Wonder (驚異の翼 Kyōi no Tsubasa) : Esra's quirk allows her to summon butterflies of over a hundred different species in swarms or simply one at a time. Those insects are living beings entirely created from the exposed skin of her back, out of extra muscles with fast healing she grew around age four. The butterflies can vary in size to small extents, from three times smaller to thrice their normal size. They possess their own will when left unattended, but can otherwise be completely ordered around for various purposes. To create them, Esra must have a clear image of what they'll look like in mind. The bigger the butterfly, the more time it'll take to come out. When lauched onto an opponent, they are unable to inflict them any damage but can greatly hinder their movements. They can also be used to carry small objects, but only across a small distance since the butterflies are extremely clumsy. Through the mind link that they share, Esra is able to see through their eyes like living cameras, making them extremely practical and unsuspicious for surveillance. Theorically speaking, they have an infinite range of action. Esra has been so far able to only have around eight hundred butterflies under her control. Past that number, she cannot create any more of them and it becomes difficult to keep track of where they all are. If harm is inflicted upon them to their death, she can remplace those that have died, but it doesn't mean that they can be wasted freely considering the excruciating pain the loss of only one of them causes her. She thus often has to plan every usage of her quirk not to also has to be careful about overuse, which can have extremely unpleasant effects. Creating over three hundred butterflies in a row leaves her exhausted, and shifting between 'butterfly cameras' for over an hour without stop makes her terribly lightheaded, nauseous and an headache often follows, due to the ... Moves * Butterfly Swarm (蝶の群れ Chō no Mure) : * Butterfly Vision (蝶のビジョン Chō no Bijon) : Natural Abilities Keen Intellect : Other Equipment History Esra grew up in a wealthy household, cherished and spoiled rotten by her parents. Only descendant of a well-known family of settlers coming from France back when Algeria was colonized, she yet wasn't pressured with much responsabilities, and was able to meet the expectations of her entourage with little to no efforts thanks to her keen intellect. Thus, she soon became lazy and, because she wasn't given much restrictions and mostly left unattended, in the hands of laid back babysitters, rather rebellious and defiant in the face of authority. Before being handed to babysitters, however, she had her grandmother to watch over her. Sadly, she died when Esra was four. When she was five, a year after her quirk manifested, her parents decided to move in France, to offer their daughter the best education she could get in famous hero schools and become a Pro Hero. So did she, still being somewhat compliant at first, then just ended up following the motions out of lack of knowledge about what she wanted to do with her life. Her only ideal adult life would have been to stay a parasite in her parents' house, no matter how much she could find them annoying, and to live lazily for the rest of her days. When she got in middle school, her rebelliousness took over her compliance and she started doing things and frequenting certain types of people just to piss her parents off. Sometimes, genuine affection was born out of these meetings, but she often ended up dumping many friends due to some disagreements. She has been in Académie d'entraînement since it opened its doors, and became well-known in the school to claim a certain spot that she regularly occupies. Synopsis Relationships Teachers= Jonatha Dobius TBA Hiro Tsurugi TBA Sasaki Onishi TBA Matilda Châtillon TBA Damien Pavus TBA |-| Classmates= Cheval White TBA Bellamy Agathon TBA Dahlia Amarante TBA Jeanne de Charlotte TBA Shiro Dubois TBA Adaleide Durand TBA Antoine Durand TBA Écran Gaspard TBA Carol Liddel TBA Hideo Hatano-Jones TBA Gervais Noel TBA Jason Martin TBA Lilith Roux TBA |-| Other= TBA Trivia * Esra's name comes from the Hebrew "ezra", that means "help". Her family name, Amaldris is a mix between two Muslim and Arabic names, Amal and Idris, respectively meaning "hope" and "to study". I had a hard time figuring out which name I would give her, so I decided on the three of them. ** Her hero name, Papillonelle, is a mix between the two French words "papillon" ("butterfly") and "sentinelle" ("sentinel"). It refers to her ability to watch over her surrondings through her butterflies' eyes. * If the last spot had been taken in Class-BEP, Esra would have been a student from Class-CAP. * Esra's general appearance is heavily inspired by three girls : her hairstyle is based of Musume Ronshaku's, she takes her silhouette and height from Itsuka Kendo and color scheme from Aoi Asahina. Quotes * "They say that working is good for the soul, but I'd rather be lazy." — Esra's catchphrase * "I don't want any of your 'perfect future' plans ! I'd rather grab my own happiness, not dictated by anything as stupid as your rules ! After all, I'm the one in control of my life, not you !" — Esra to her parents